1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), and more particularly, to a device-embedded FPCB including a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of parts need to be installed in a small-size printed circuit board (PCB) with small-size and high-performance electronic devices disposed thereon. A method of installing various types of devices, in particular, active elements, into a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) has been widely used as a method of installing a large number of parts in a small-size PCB.
Such a device-embedded FPCB can improve the integration of parts, shorten the lengths of wires, and improve its electrical performance. Also, the number of assembling processes is reduced, and a disposition margin of parts is increased, thereby improving a design freedom degree.
Advantages of the device-embedded FPCB increase with a decrease in a thickness of the device-embedded FPCB. This is because of the fact that as the thickness of the device-embedded FPCB becomes thinner, a size of the device-embedded FPCB decreases, a response time improves with the reductions in the lengths of the wires, and power consumption is reduced. Also, the flexibility of the device-embedded FPCB also increases with the decrease in the thickness of the device-embedded FPCB. As a result, the device-embedded FPCB is easily disposed.